House of Winter: Part 1, House of Christmas
This is a NEW fic I shall be writing possibly every day. It is unknown how long it shall go on for. Anyway it is Christmas! But there is mystery in it. BTW, Mick is not in it, only Eddie. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Snow was falling outside. Amber ran into everyone's room and screamed "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!". Everyone woke up. Nina's face was filled with joy. Amber ran into Victor's office and put a tiny Santa hat on Corbierre's head. Victor was still sleeping. Everyone gathered in the living room and store at the presents under the tree. "There are SO MANY presents!" Patricia cried. The baubles were shining in everyone's eyes. "Gosh Jerome, what kind of baubles did you buy?" Mara asked annoyed. "Who cares about decerations, lets open our presents!" Eddie called out while he grabbed his presents. Nina turned around to Fabian, but he was not there. Nina could hear a tiny voice in her head. "The locket is the key. Search the most northen room" the voice whispered. Nina was totally creeped. Everyone was under the tree gathering their presents. Nina went to look in the attic, since it was the most northen room in the house. Nina walked over to the door but it opened by itself. Nina walked up the stairs but there was no one up in the attic. "Ghosts... what do you want me to find?" Nina asked. No reply. The hidden room opened up and standing there was Fabian. "Oh my gosh! Fabian, you scared me!" Nina said. Fabian held out his hand, and in it was Nina's locket. I entered your room during the night and took your locket" Fabian exclaimed. "I got you a present" Fabian said as he handed Nina a small box the size of a phone. Nina looked surprised. She opened it up. Nina picked it up. It was a key necklace. "It is the key, to my heart" Fabian whispered. "It's.. It's beautiful!" Nina exclaimed. "I was on the stairs and I was telling you to come up to the attic. I was pretending to be a ghost!" Fabian told Nina. They both chuckled. They leaned closer to each other. Their lips got closer. When they were about to kiss, Nina looked in the secret room. A GHOST was standing in the room. Nina jumped. The ghost looked like a dog. "What's the matter?" Fabian asked. "I, I... I seen a ghost! I think it was Anubis!" Nina replied in a panic. "What is he doing here? What does he want from us?!" Nina screamed. "Nina, STOP! You might just be paranoyed from Senkhara. I don't think you seen Anubis" Fabian whispered. "Oh.. ok" Nina replied. "Can I have my locket back?". "Sure!" Fabian said as he handed the locket to Nina. "I just want to stay up here for a while, to get away from the Christmas madness" Nina explained. "Ok.. one final kiss?" Fabian asked. "Sure" Nina replied. Nina closed her eyes and leaned forward. When she was about to kiss Fabian, she opened her eyes. Anubis was standing there. "No! Get away from me you creep!" she cried. Anubis dissappeard and Fabian was left standing there. "You think I'm a creep? You wan't me to go away?" Fabian said. "We are DONE!" he said. By the time Nina was going to explain, Fabian was gone. Anubis came back. "What do you want from me?" Nina asked. "My treasure back. The Cup of Ankh, The Mask of Anubis, and The Globe of Isis" Anubis said strictly. "The Globe of Isis? I don't know where that is!" Nina cried. "Well then find it, and bring it!" Anubis said. "No! I was forced to find a Mask before and I am not being forced to find anything again!" Nina declared. "Well then, watch your friends suffer!" Anubis screamed at Nina. Fabian just got to the end of the stairs when a black mist went over to him. It covered him. Fabian tried to scream, but he could only mummered. The Christmas tree in the living room suddenly set fire. "What is happening?!" Mara screamed. It fell onto the ground and the chair that Patricia was sitting in, got set on fire. Patricia jumped. "Oh my god!!! Help me!!!" she screamed. Patricia jumped into Joy's arms. Everyone ran around the room panicking. Nina heard the screams from down stairs. "What are you doing to them?!?!" Nina roared. She ran down the stairs and seen Fabian. "Help... me..... NINA!" he mummered. Nina tried to save Fabian but spotted the fire in the living room. "Anubis! Stop! Please. I will find the globe! I will bring it to you. Please stop!!!" Nina screamed. The Mystery Continues................................ _______________________________________IM WARNING YOU DO PART 2 NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ______________________________________________________ Check out part 2.